


Four Rules

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, patrick wants to be punished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patrick breaks the rules, David punishes him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: anonymous





	Four Rules

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, so apologies for the tenses and the typos.

It started by degrees, Patrick realizing he liked David telling him what to do, Patrick kneeling in the morning for David when he needed to get out of his head, Patrick getting spanked every morning for a week for his birthday.

It ended with four rules that gave a shape to Patrick’s day, small acts to remind him he was David’s. Opening the car door for David, letting David pick out his underwear or going without, not coming with David until he was given permission, and David’s most important rule—complete honesty from Patrick regarding what he liked, why he liked it. Patrick thought the honesty rule would be the most difficult, but he found it surprisingly easy to explain to David how much he liked submitting, giving himself over to David, how it made it easier to focus in every area of his life, knowing that he was David’s first and foremost. Which was why, he was surprised to find, it was the underwear rule that he struggled with, because that was the rule that was meant to help Patrick choose submission each morning. Sometimes David left out boxer briefs or panties for him, and sometimes Patrick stood near the dresser waiting for David to come over and select a pair, and sometimes Patrick didn’t want to submit, and spent the whole day irritable, with nothing between him and his jeans, somehow the worst—in choosing for himself, David still chose.

Patrick pushed hard against that rule, until he spent an entire Monday with a sore ass clad in stiff lace panties, David insisting he sit on the stool behind the counter whenever there were no customers in the store. It had been a particularly slow day, and by mid-afternoon, he was squirming, trying to get comfortable and David had looked over at him pointedly. “Remember this next time.”

Patrick did. 

*

A few months in, Patrick felt restless again. He didn’t know what he needed. He found himself boxer-less under his jeans more often, or deliberately not opening the door for David, pushing and pushing, though he didn’t know what against until David snapped at work one day.

“Get in the back. Stay there.”

Patrick nodded and went. This was what he wanted, he thought, but the harsh disappointment in David’s voice felt wrong. He wished he had been good.

Patrick stayed back there for hours, silently eating the lunch David brought him. He listened to David move around the store, helping customers. He listened as David locked the store for the day, swept, closed the register. He wanted to go help, at one point he even stood up, hovering near the door—but in the end, he listened. He stayed.

“What is going on with you?” David snapped. “The truth. Rule Four.”

Patrick was quiet, for a long time, trying to figure it out. “Last week, I was reading about punishments without safe words. And the idea of taking whatever you decide I deserve, trusting you completely, I liked it. A lot.” Patrick rushes out all once. “I think I’d like to try that, maybe for a week. I think that would be good for me.”

David nods slowly. “Let’s go home. We’ll talk about this there.”

They do talk about it, David asking question after question, Patrick answering with the complete truth, pushing away embarrassment, embracing what he wants. In the end, David agrees to try to give Patrick this, with the caveat that none of the punishments will involve impact play. Patrick tries not to pout, he loves being spanked, but David is unyielding, he won’t hurt Patrick without their check-in system. 

“When do you want to start?” David asks, gently.

“Whenever you think.” Patrick answers truthfully. He trusts David.

David sits, quietly, for a long minute. “I think now.”

“Now?” Patrick wasn’t expecting that.

“Well, you wanted this badly enough that you’ve been bratting around for days, and quite frankly I can’t take it anymore. Tell me the rules.”

Patrick does.

“And if you break them?”

“I accept whatever punishment you decide.”

David leans over and kisses him, soft and full of affection. They spend the rest of the night cuddled on the sofa watching TV and it’s the calmest Patrick’s felt in weeks.

The next morning, it’s somehow easier to slip on the boxer briefs David left out, open the door for him again. The morning after, too. The third morning, Patrick doesn’t open the door for David. Instead he deliberately gets in and starts the car, wondering how David will punish him. David stands there and waits, until Patrick gets out and walks around the car, opening the door for him.

When David returns from lunch, he flips the sign over to closed. “This is your punishment. I’m going to eat my lunch, and you’re going to feed me my french fries. After, when I’m done, you’ll be allowed to eat.”

Patrick nods. His lunch will likely be cold, and Patrick doesn’t really understand why that is a punishment. They talk about the store, their upcoming visit to see his parents, all the while, David eating his grilled cheese, occasionally telling Patrick to give him a fry. It feels silly but also belittling but also Patrick’s confusingly getting hard, and after a while Patrick asks. “Why this? Why feeding you?” 

“Why did we pick opening the door?”

“Because I like serving you, doing things for you.” Patrick answers automatically. David insisted all the rules had meaning.

“Fry please.”

Patrick feeds David again, and realizes. “This is to remind me why.”

“Very good.” David leans over and kisses him, warm and salty.

*

The next day, Patrick picks his own underwear, a pair that are soft but David hates the tiny baseballs embroidered on them. Patrick is disappointed when David doesn’t notice, but slightly thrilled at getting away with it. He forgets by bedtime, and when he changes into pajama pants, David catches him.

“Well. You’ll pay for that tomorrow.”

Patrick has a hard time falling asleep. He hates waiting for a punishment. Worse, when he steps out of the shower, a thong is waiting for him. He _hates_ them. He puts them on anyway, accepting his fate, a day in soft cotton a memory. Right when they are about to leave, David takes off Patrick’s belt, replacing it with an innocuous black leather one, which he then locks with a key.

“Today, you will need to ask for the key whenever you need to undo your pants. I will never withhold it, but I want you to remember that I am in charge.”

Patrick swallows, annoyed. He hates these underwear and he hates being punished at work. “David, please, I won’t do it again.”

“I very much doubt you will after today. You wanted to be punished. And now you are being punished. Is there anything I’m missing?”

Patrick looks down and shakes his head. 

“Then let’s go to work.”

It’s a long awkward day, Patrick sheepishly asking David for the key, the look on David’s face smug and soft, stern but kind, each time he hands it over.

Patrick vows to himself, no more punishments this week.

**

The next morning, though, David wakes him up with a blowjob and Patrick sleepily runs his hands through David’s hair, thrusting, getting closer and closer, and when David sucks him all the way down, Patrick is helpless to stop himself from coming.

David sits up, and wipes his mouth. “Well, that was definitely against the rules. You better cancel drinks with Ray tonight, we’re going to be coming straight home after work to deal with this lesson.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t. It wasn’t on purpose.”

“The other two were though, weren’t they though?” David asks.

Patrick nods.

“A rule is still a rule Patrick.” David kisses him softly.

**

When they get home, David strips him slowly in the foyer, kissing everywhere. “Wait here. I’ll call you up when I’m ready.”

After an eternity, David calls for him and Patrick walks up stairs, nervous and excited all once when sees restraints waiting for him at each corner of the bed. “Hands and knees on the bed please.” David’s commands are always so gentle, so trusting, so fair. “Tonight, your pleasure will be the punishment.”

Patrick doesn’t know what that means, and he’s about to ask, when one of David’s fingers pressly smoothly and slickly into him. David fingers him for ages, until Patrick feels unbearably open and wet, lube dripping down his thighs, until he’s so hard it hurts. “David, please,” Patrick begs, over and over, chanting it as David’s fingers him with relentless precision. 

“That’s good. Did that feel good?”

“So good,” Patrick moans. He gasps when he feels the hard plastic, pushing in his body so ready from David’s fingers, it slides in fast, stretching Patrick, filling him up.

“Roll over now.” 

Patrick complies, and David moves around the bed, securing Patrick into an X on the bed, wrists and ankles bound.

David leans over and kisses him, and Patrick lets out a frustrated huff when he tries to reach for David and can’t.

David pulls back and smirks. “Well. Shall we begin?”

Begin? Patrick shudders at the thought of how much David is going to ask him to endure. The toy in his ass turns on, pulsing in short bursts. David kneels, fully dressed between his legs and presses on the plug, making sure it’s hitting Patrick's prostate and then sits back and watches.

The toy is inescapable, and so is David’s gaze. “You can come whenever you want to tonight.” David says, in that bossy, soft voice, and Patrick shifts his hips, changing the angle and comes, and comes, coating his dick and his stomach.

Patrick writhes, waiting for David to turn off the toy, to clean him up. Instead, David turns up the vibrations, and Patrick makes a noise somewhere between a shout and a sob, his hips jerking up, trying to move away from the incessant buzzing against him. It’s a mistake, because the toy is _in_ him, moving with him, and when his hips land back on the bed, the angle is terrible, brutal and punishing, right up against his prostate. Patrick’s come is cooling on him and he tries to move his hand to wipe it off. 

David knows, and smiles. “Pleasure is the punishment.” he runs his hands up and down Patrick’s thighs a few times and stands up, stripping slowly. Patrick tries to stay still, to focus on David undressing, to focus on anything but buzzing inside him, the come all over him. David climbs back on the bed, changes the vibrations again. Patrick cries out, it’s too much. It goes on forever, long minutes where he struggles against the toy and the restraints, until his cock betrays him, getting hard again. He begs David to stop, he promises to be good. 

“You will be,” David says and swallows him down. Patrick clenches on the toy every time he thrusts into David’s mouth, unable to stop himself from doing either, whimpering, sweating, but still seeking out David’s mouth. David reaches between Patrick’s legs and taps the plug, once, twice, and a third time, hard and then Patrick’s coming again, tears streaming down his face.

David sucks on him a few minutes longer, Patrick squirming futilely. Eventually, he climbs up Patrick body, and kisses him him sweetly, fucking into the mess Patrick’s made of himself. Patrick watches David chase his own pleasure against Patrick's oversensitive body. Patrick whimpers as David shudders against him, coming between them, adding to the mess.

David lays there for a second, panting, Patrick trapped under him. He’s still now, accepting he’s powerless. The toy is still on and his dick is still half hard.

David stands up. “You did well. Just another minute.” David turns the plug up again and Patrick’s hips buck up off the bed. 

“I can’t.” Patrick begs.

“You will.” David kisses his forehead. 

Patrick watches as David heads to the bathroom, and Patrick sighs in relief. David is just going to get a washcloth, Patrick just needs to lay here and take it a little longer. David likes to leave him tied up for clean-up, a promise between them to take care of each other.

David comes back in, with a soft wash cloth and dry towel. He turns the vibrations down. “Remember this next time you want to come without permission.”

Patrick nods, crying. He will. He will.

David turns off the toy, works it out of Patrick’s body, and cleans him up slowly, methodically. Patrick is floating, the relief of being empty, blissful and terrible. He’s dimly aware of David untying him, massaging his arms and legs, drinking water.

He curls up David's arms, his face buried in David’s chest. “Thank you David.”


End file.
